Can't Forget the Wolf
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: Now that Danny's no longer in danger, Ethan wants to get back together with him. (Rated M for smut) (Part 3 to Can't Fight the Wolf and Can't Resist the Wolf, but can be read alone)


Standing at Danny's front door, Ethan raised his hand to knock, but hesitated. What was he supposed to say? _'Hey guess what! The darach is dead and my brother doesn't want to rip your face off anymore! Wanna get back together?!' _

Ethan sighed, "I'm screwed."

Finally, Ethan brought his fist to the door, and banged three quick times. He waited a few anxious seconds, before turning around to leave. He was almost at the bottom of the driveway, when the door creaked open.

"Ethan?" Shit. Ethan turned around to see a confused Danny at the doorway.

"Hi." Ethan said walking back towards Danny.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"I'm here to talk."

"Alright. Well, uh, do you want to come in?" Danny stepped to the side so Ethan could take a step inside the house. It's been a while since Ethan has been in Danny's home. He looked around. Ethan missed being here. It had a warm, comfortable, loving atmosphere, that Ethan just didn't have at his home. It wasn't that his family hated each other, they just weren't ones for sentiment. Danny's house, on the other hand, was loving, and with Danny being an only child, all the love and affection revolved around him.

"Let's go to my room." Danny said, closing the front door after Ethan came in.

Ethan nodded. He was a little worried about what he was going to say. He's been planning his words ever since... that night. Ever since the darach was killed, along with Kali; and his pack, well, it isn't much of a pack anymore, he's been thinking about what to say; how to apologize, and most importantly, how to beg Danny to take him back. Alphas don't normally beg, but Ethan is willing to do anything at this point.

Though Danny and Ethan didn't exactly break up on bad terms, things were still hard between them. Their break up was in no means wanted, but that didn't change the fact that it happened. Ethan broke up with Danny to save his life, but that didn't make him feel any better. If anything, it made him feel worse. It's his fault Danny was put in danger. It would have been his fault if anything happened to Danny; and if something _did _happen to Danny… Ethan wouldn't have been able to live with himself. Because of that, Ethan avoided Danny at all costs. He would turn up late to class, because he saw Danny in the hall and had to go the other way. As much as it hurt him, however, to stay away from the love of his life- his only joy in this messy, violent, awful existence- still, Ethan could see it hurting Danny even more.

Danny is kind of a douche- magnet. Every guy he ever dated ended up being a jerk who used Danny like he is worth nothing. Ethan swore to Danny that he wouldn't do that- he promised that he'd never leave him… but he did. Whether it was to save him or not, leaving him hurt Danny, and Ethan will never forgive himself for doing so.

When the boys reached Danny's room, Ethan smiled at the memories. They spent a good amount of time in this room, and well as his own. Ethan and Danny loved each other- they still do. Just being around each other made them happy. They didn't even need to say anything. Just feeling the presence of their love was satisfying enough, words or expressions weren't needed.

The last time they were here, they were studying. Danny was trying to help Ethan with chemistry, but all Ethan wanted to do was biology, and above all, anatomy.

_ "Come on E," Danny giggled, "we need to study!" _

_ "We are studying." Ethan said pressing his lips to Danny's neck._

_ "Chemistry." Danny pointed out, yet doing nothing to stop Ethan._

_ "Okay, you're right." Ethan said pulling away. Though he wouldn't admit it, Danny was disappointed Ethan stopped. "Let's start by focusing on our chemistry." Ethan grinned._

_ Danny let out a chuckle, "You're such a dork." _

_ "Mmm, but I'm _your _dork." Ethan said, pressing his and Danny's lips together._

_ Lips locked, the boys dropped their backpacks and moved over to Danny's bed. Ethan laid Danny down and rolled on top of him._

_ Danny let his hands roam Ethan's very fit, muscular body, until he stopped at the bottom of Ethan's shirt. In one quick motion, he pulled the shirt up, above Ethan's head, and discarded it on the ground. Danny dragged his hands up and down Ethan's back, as Ethan pulled Danny's shirt off him. Danny then held Ethan closer to him, so both of their toned chests could press together._

_ Danny let out a moan, that turned Ethan on even more. He quickly pulled Danny's jeans off as well as his own, and moved slightly, causing friction that drove them both crazy. Ethan started kissing down Danny's chest, when suddenly his phone rang._

_ "Shit." Ethan said, getting up to check his phone. He reached off the bed and into his pants pocket, and quickly brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?" _

_ "Ethan, the pack is having a meeting. Come to Deucalion's apartment now." The phone clicked signaling the person on the other line hung up._

_ Ethan sighed, and reluctantly started getting dressed, much to Danny's disappointment._

_ "Do you really have to go?" Danny asked him._

_ "Yeah, it's pack stuff. I can't miss it."_

_ Ethan finished getting dressed, and Danny walked him to the front door._

_ "I'll see you later, okay?" Ethan said to Danny with a grin. He closed the space between them and gave Danny a quick peck on the lips._

_ "I love you." Danny said when they pulled apart._

_ "I love you too." And Ethan left._

"So what did you want to talk about?" Danny asked Ethan, closing the door, and moving to sit on his bed.

"I-I don't really know where to begin." Ethan admitted.

"Take your time." Danny replied. Ethan nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I should start with… well… the darach is dead. Scott told me that Deucalion killed her."

"Oh, well, that's good." Danny said, not sure what to say. He knew the darach was a psychopathic murderer, and she killed multiple people, and actually tried to killed Ethan, Scott, Boyd, and Issac, but still, this is all above him. He never really had anything to do with the darach, the closest he got was at the recital when a teacher was killed on stage. Besides, Ethan didn't look so cheery, so he didn't think he should act too happy.

"But before she was killed, she murdered one of my pack members- Kali was her name. Deucalion might have been the pack leader, but she was the strongest. She was the one who I was afraid would kill you."

"Oh." That was all Danny could say. He would have given his sympathy, except she was the one who was going to kill him- he wasn't that sad.

"And my brother, he's still alive and kicking, which is good. We kinda got our necks snapped by the darach while we were morphed together-"

"What do you mean 'morphed together'?"

"It's just this thing twins werewolves can do, I'll explain later." Danny nodded, not sure he wanted to know. "Anyway, when we were healing, I was talking to him… about you. He's not homophobic, you know, he wasn't pissed that I was dating you. He was just mad that I spent more time caring about you, than I did the pack, and the fact that I told you our secrete kind of made him hulk out, but he doesn't care anymore." Ethan was talking fast. Danny was hardly keeping up.

"So what are you saying?" Danny finally asked, still not sure why Ethan had to come all the way over to his house just to tell him this, unless there was another reason why he came.

"What I'm saying, or trying to say at least is… you're no longer in any danger- well, anymore danger than a regular human in Beacon Hills should be. You're safe from the darach, from my pack and Kali. You're finally safe."

"What about you? Are you safe?" Danny instantly asked. He didn't care about himself at the moment. All he could think about was the man standing in front of him, looking more vulnerable than ever, save the time he told Danny that he's a werewolf.

Ethan smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. The thing about being a werewolf is never knowing the next time you'll be attacked. You're always in danger. The only thing we can do, is hold onto our loved ones and deal with any and all threats together." Ethan took Danny's hand in his. He looked at the other boy with his big, brown, glossy eyes. Danny couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his lips.

"I still love you, you know. After everything, I never stopped caring about you." Danny admitted.

"I know. I know because I feel the same way." Ethan leaned in to kiss Danny, but Danny pulled back. Ethan looked at him, confused and a little bit sad.

"Promise you'll never leave me again?" Danny asked him.

"I promise." Ethan said back.

"Okay. We can kiss now." Both boys smiled, and Ethan leaned in. The space between their lips closed, and they were kissing again for the first time in months. Ethan missed it. He missed the feel of Danny's lips on his. He missed the feel of Danny's body, and when their two hearts beat as one. He missed rubbing his fingers through Danny's hair, and the cool brush of Danny's cold fingers on his chest. He missed being close to Danny, like he is now; and he missed being closer.

Their kiss was filled with more passion, and they pressed their bodies closer. Danny pulled Ethan's shirt up over his head, and dropped it onto the ground. Ethan followed suit and pulled off Danny's shirt. He kissed down Danny's chest. He let his tongue drag out, leaving a wet trail behind. He brought his mouth back to Danny's, and sucked on his lower lip. Danny opened his mouth, and Ethan slid his tongue in.

After a few minutes, Danny, on the bed, laid back, so Ethan could go on top of him. Ethan kissed down Danny's chest again, but when he got to Danny's waist, he started pulling Danny's pants off his legs. He dropped the pants with the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor. He slowly started pulling Danny's underwear down. Ethan looked at Danny's naked body, and smiled. He loved seeing Danny like this. So vulnerable, to trusting. Ethan always love the intimacy between them when they were together. It made Ethan feel less like a monster, and more human.

Danny quickly pulled off Ethan's pants and underwear, so they were both equally naked. Danny put his hand on the back of Ethan's neck, and brought his head down back into a kiss. Ethan was laying flat on Danny, so their bodies were touching, every small movement causing friction on their members. Ethan dragged his hand across Danny's body, and landed on his dick. He took the shaft in his hand, and brought his hand up and down, slowly.

Danny let out a moan, making Ethan move faster. The friction was driving Danny insane. He thrust up into Ethan's hand, but it still wasn't enough- not until Ethan brought his head down, and his mouth took over for his hand.

Ethan bobbed his head up and down until Danny was hard, then he brought his head up and desperately flipped Danny over onto his stomach. Danny crawled onto his hands and knees, right after reaching over into a drawer in his bedside table, and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Danny handed the container to Ethan, who took it gladly. He squirted some of the bottle's contents onto his fingers, and rubbed it on his shaft.

Ethan looked back to Danny, waiting for him to begin. He put one finger into Danny's entrance. Danny gasped as Ethan put in his second finger, then his third.

Ethan spread Danny's entrance wide, then pushed his dick in. Danny let out a half moan half gasp. Ethan moved around a bit; then he started thrusting. He gripped Danny's hips tightly, and pushed himself out and in and out and in, each time making Danny moan.

Danny got off of his hands, and pressed his back against Ethan's chest and he thrusted. Danny lifted his arms and wrapped them around Ethan's neck. Danny turned his head so that he could almost kiss Ethan. Both boys were moaning, and breathing heavily.

"E-E-Ethan I-I'm gonna…" Danny gasped out. Ethan didn't stop, he moved his hands to Danny's chest, and held his tighter.

Danny groaned as he came. Ethan thrusted three more times, and then he came as well.

The boys fell to the bed, and laid there, arms and legs tangled together. They were so close, their noses touched.

"I love you so much." Ethan told Danny.

"I love you too." Danny replied. They kissed one more time, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, the boys had to go to school. Ethan insisted on picking up Danny. He knew that as much as Danny liked the motorcycle, he was still a little afraid of riding on the metal machine. Ethan wanted to use that as an excuse for Danny latching onto him, their bodies pressing together, and Danny holding on for dear life.

Upon arrival at Beacon Hills High School, Ethan and Danny saw _the _spot. They glared at the spot, the one Ethan broke up with Danny at.

During the time they were broken up, that spot stood as a reminder of all things bad that happened between them. The lies, the awful truths, the danger, the regret, the pain, all wrapped up in one spot that finalized their mistakes. Even now, being together again, the spot still mocked them. It's stupid. It's just a patch of grass, and a fraction of a red brick wall.

It's an otherwise meaningless place. Students walk past it daily, not even bothering to look.

Looking at the spot, Ethan got an idea. He grabbed Danny's hand, and dragged him with him.

"Come with me." Ethan said.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Just trust me." Ethan said, looking to Danny, who sighed, then nodded, and allowed for him to be dragged to the spot, that he really didn't want to think about, let alone _go _to.

"This is the spot I broke up with you at. Now, we know I only did it because I was forced to- you were in danger. Though, of course, you were only in danger because of _me, _but that's beside the point. This one patch of grass holds so much pain and bad memories for us both, but I think I know how to change it- how to make this cursed piece of Earth good again, so every time we see it, it won't be a constant reminder of all the bad; instead, it will be a reminder of everything good in our lives, namely, our love for each other."

"You know, with a speech like _that _it sounds like you're about to propose." Ethan and Danny both laughed.

"No, sadly, I'm not proposing to you… yet." Danny chuckled and grinned widely at the 'yet' part. "To be honest, I was just going to kiss you and tell you that I love you, but now we can just consider this the spot that made me sound like I was going to propose to you." Danny laughed once more.

"We can do that," he said with a big smile that lit up his face, "but a kiss is always nice." Ethan smiled and leaned in towards Danny. Their lips met in the middle as they closed the space between them. Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck, and Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny's back. Though they were at school, it still felt like a perfect kiss.

Ethan listened to Danny's heart beat while they were kissing. It was just a little think he did to hear how he was reacting inside. He loved that it sped up every time they kissed, and he loved feeling Danny's pulse quicken while they embraced. It was Danny's unspoken- and probably unrealized- way of saying I love you.

When the broke apart, Danny and Ethan smiled at each other.

"I love you." Danny said.

"I love you too." Ethan replied, pulling Danny back into a tight embrace. He kissed Danny's forehead, then let go. Ethan took Danny's hand, and together, they walked into the school building, with their heads up, and standing tall, for the first time since their break up.

Ethan smiled to himself. He kept his promise. The promise that he made to himself when he and Danny first broke up. No matter what, they would get back together. And they did. Now, nothing, no threat, no monster, and no person could tear them apart. Their love is too strong, and this time, having Aiden to back them up… nothing could get in their way.

**Please review :)**


End file.
